Dead man Road
by Charles Roberts
Summary: Degeration X Vs New World Orlder-Hord Faction from the Tokyo Dome in Tokyo, Japan


JR: So let go to the rundown of Dead Man Road.   
  
The King: The Undesputed Hardcord Championship WWF Hardcord Champ Mavin Vs IWCF Hardcord Champ Rick Storm VS CTWF Hardcord Champ Wescott Vance Atticas  
  
JR: Then the WWF Europen Championship Diamon Dallas Page Vs Alvin Servile   
  
The King: CTWF Tag Team Championship Pizza Cats Vs Ishida Boys   
  
JR: Undesputed International Championship Le Tang Vs Tai Kamaya   
  
The King: The ICWF World Best Championship Belt Stone Cold Steve Austin Vs Crish Jerico  
  
JR: The and addit macth The ICWF-ICWA Televison Championsh belt Champ Hampton J Pig VS Rodernick Rat   
  
The King: Three way Dance for the No 1 Contender Buster Bunny Vs Pucky Duck and VS Kurt Angle.  
  
JR: Now a Four wad Tokyo Street Fight Steve Blackman Vs Hok Fu VS Tenjuri and Vs The Cat.   
  
The King: Now a 10 Person Tag Team Macth in side a steel cage the DX (Undesputed Champ Alexander Armington, Fifi LaFume, Agent Q, Babs Bunny and Wolf)   
VS the NWO-Horad Faction (Hollywood Hogen, Dark Sonic, Wolfsblane, Kerfikan, and Jazz)   
  
  
Mcdonals presents ICWF Dead Mans Road live   
  
Fireworks: BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!   
  
Sing aprers: Live from Tokyo dome in Tokyo, Japan   
  
JR: Hi and welcome to ICWF Dead Man Road from the Japan Capital Tokyo, Japan.   
  
The King: Hi I am the king.   
  
JR: We are about to rund down on the Dead Man Road Results.   
  
The King: First up the Undesputed Hardcord Championship Maven is the new undesputed hardcord champion he wins by using the Maven boom on Rick Storm 1,2,3.   
  
JR: Then we have new CTWF Tag Team Champs Ishida Boys Matt and TK by using the Gabumon of Fate and Patamon bome 1-2-3.   
  
The King: Hampton defends the ICWF_ICWA Televison Championship Belt from Rodernick Rat with the Hampton Driver 1-2-3.   
  
JR: Then Buster Bunny defetd Pucky Duck and Kurt Angle with the Rabbits DDT 1-2-3   
  
The King: The Four way Tokyo Street fight The Cat deffetd Steve Blackman, Hok Fu, and Tenjuri with the Feliner 1-2-3 and he won the best Kirtey fighter belt.   
  
JR: The ICWF Best World Champions was under awy that Stone Cold Steve Austin bet Crish Jerico with the Stone Cold Stunner 1-2-3 and won the ICWF Best Championship Belt.   
  
The King: Now we got two previews WWF Europen Championship Belt DDP VS Alvin Servile   
  
JR: And the Maine Event Team Michigan-DX VS NWO-Horde Faction.   
  
The King: And Le Tang defend his International Championship Agents Tai Kamaya   
  
(BGM: Bad to the Bone by Alvin and the Chipmunks)   
  
Howard Finkal: This is for the WWF Europen Championship Macth set for one fall, first the changer from Los Angeles, Califrona weigh at 220 pounds with Brittany his name is Alvin Servile.   
  
Crowd: YAAAAAA!   
  
(BGM: DDP music)   
  
DDP: Yo It me it me it DDP Bang!   
  
Howard: the Champion from the Jersey Shore, New Jersey weight at 234 pounds he is the WWF Europen CHampion Diamon Dallas Page.   
  
Crowd: YAAAAAA!   
  
Ding Ding   
  
JR: They off DDT, Front closeline, Suleflex, FrontPancake, Pliedriver, He is going for the Diamon Cutter but Alvin Block it The LA Driver but DDP Block it Dimaon Cuter he got him 1-2 no Alvins   
foot is on the rops, Hok FU hit DDP and Brittany Attack him but Hok FU is Attacking Brittany but the Cat have came out and Attack Hok Fu Alivn is going for the LA Driver and he got him 1-2-3 DIng Ding.   
  
(BGM: Bad to the Bone by Alvin and the Chipmunks cues up)   
  
Howard: Winner and New Europen Champion Alvin Servile.   
  
Crowd: YAAAA   
  
JR: and DDP is saking Alvin Hand that good sprotman ship   
  
The King: Now let get ready for the maine Even   
  
Michale Buffer: Hello and welcome to the maine event for the Battle of rivles DX and NWO-Hord Faction now ladys and gentalman are you ready are you ready too rumball.   
  
Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAA!   
  
Michale: Let get ready to rummble for the 10 person Tag Team Elamation match, JR and The King will kept score the last surviore is the winner pin falls and Smumitions are counted.   
  
(BGM: NWO Theam song)   
  
Michale: Frist From Hollywood, Californa weight at 230 pounds he is the leader of the NWO Hollywood Hogen, Dark Sonic, Kefrkan, Wolfsblane, Jazz the New World Order-Horde Faction.   
  
Crowd: Boooo!   
  
(BGM: Degeration X by RUN DMC)   
  
Michale: From Detroit, Michigan weight at 234 pounds The ICWF Undesputed Champion Alexander Armington, The ICWF Womans Champion Fifi Lafume, Agent Q, Babs Bunny, and Wolf)   
  
Ding Ding  
  
Wolf AK-47 on Dark Sonic 1-2-3 DX 1 NWO-Hord 0   
  
JR: 5 on 4 What ament Kefkan Sole Drane and Wolf Taps out DX 1 NWO-Hord 1  
  
The King: Agent Q Q DDT 1-2-3 Kefkan elemated DX 2 NWO-Hord 1   
  
JR: Wolfsblane Attack Q with spin kick 1-2-3 what ament Wolfsblane bite Q and Q has tund into a Vampire.   
  
The King: DX 2 NWO-Hord 2   
  
JR: Babs Bunny bet Wolfsblane 1-2-3 DX 3 NWO 2   
  
The King: Jazz use the Jazz stinger on Babs 1-2-3 DX 3 NWO 3   
  
JR: Fifi LaFume did LAFume Driver 1-2-3 DX 4 NWO 3   
  
The King: Hollywood beat Fifi with the Leg Drop 1-2-3 DX 4 NWO 4  
  
JR: But Alex is mad now he is giving all he gfot on Hollywood here it is The Lighting Five Star Press 1-2-3 DX 5 NWO 4   
  
(BGM: Degeration X)   
  
Michale: Winner is DX  
  
Crowd: YAAAAAAAA  
  
Alexander: But we have loss one member of Wolf and DX team is name is Agent Q he was turnd into a Vampire now is on the Hord Side but One day we will get Agent Q back.   
  
Crowd: YAAAAA!   
  
JR: Well folks that the WWA have jone the ICWF Team.   
  
The King: Well that it from Dead Man Road good night and good fight.   
  
The End  
  
(Rolling Credets) 


End file.
